Blitzkrieg no Shingeki
by Katherine Baskerville
Summary: Levi and the Special Operations Squad were out scouting when they were suddenly ambushed by 15 metre titans. They were about to slaughter them until five figures intervene. Levi tracks them down to find five different boys who were made into super soldiers. Seeing that they could turn around humanity's stalemate, he offers them a chance. Rated T for Bryan's mouth! Chapter 7 up!
1. The Blitzkrieg Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor Shingeki no Kyojin.**

Chapter 1 - Blitzkrieg

The sun beamed brightly with the clouds drifting by. Some of the sunbeams had even penetrated the forest trees, lighting up the forest floor. Levi glanced at his teammates, Petra, Oluo, Elad and Gunther before looking forward again. Titans walked around the lands while he manoeuvred his horse through the forest. As much as he knew that his team could easily kill all the titans, he decided to avoid conflict for now. His team had been sent out to patrol the borders to see if there were any lands that they could easily regain.

"_Heichou_," Petra swallowed nervously as the trees began to dance wildly. "Is it just me or is the air...?"

Levi nodded, seeing how nervous Petra was. "It's not just you. The air is exceptionally thick..."

Oluo smirked and gloated. "Ha! About to pee in your pants, Petra?"

"Sh-shut up," Petra blushed furiously before roughly shoving him aside. "At least I didn't scream like a girl the first time."

Hearing the two bicker, Elad chuckled sheepishly. "Sometimes I wonder how those two work well together despite their bickering."

Gunther chuckled as well until he heard something stomp. The leaves rustled around then and the trees began to tremble. The ground rumvled as Levi tugged the reins to stop his horse. All the others had their horses stop while their captain began looking around.

"_Heichou_," Oluo growled. "What in the world-?"

"Quiet, Oluo," Levi snapped while listening to the leaves carefully. "A titan's nearby..."

The team gulped and when Levi picked it up, they knew better than to question their captain. Petra pulled out her swords with the others as they launched themselves into the air. They landed on the branches while their horses scattered away.

"Man, it's starting to stink," Gunther pinched his nose. "Urgh smells as bad as Oluo when he takes a shit."

Oluo snapped. "Shut your mouth! A titan's around."

"Keep yelling so it will actually find us," Petra sighed. "Guys, don't you guys have any..."

Before she could finish her statement, five 15-metre class titans suddenly appeared from behind the trees. One of them nearly grabbed Petra as she launched herself into the air while the others began chasing after them. Oluo pulled himself up to the highest branch while Levi swung himself like a pendulum and using the momentum, cut off the nape of one 15-metre. However, he narrowly managed to avoid a jumping 7-metre titan before dropping himself and pulling himself up to another banch.

"Tch, just the basic ones," Levi scowled before turning to his teammates. "You know the drill."

They all drew their swords. "YES _HEICHOU_!"

Gunther launched himself to the air before dropping down and ripping past the shoulder of one, letting its arms drop. The moment its arms dropped, Levi rushed in and slashed the nape off. The titan staggered back while Petra swooped in to kill another after Eld had shaved off its tendons in the knee. Gunther dropped down to tear off the flesh behind the knees as the titan dropped, allowing both Oluo and Petra to tear off the nape of the titan.

_Tch, there are more coming_, Levi glanced back to see other titans coming their way.

"Tear of the nape," Petra chanted to herself as she ripped down another 7-metre class titan.

Eld narrowed his eyes before ripping the nape off another titan. _Don't give it a chance to strike!_

Gunther kicked off the pot-bellied old man looking titan before boosting himself upward. The strings from his 3D yanked him upward as he spun in the air. He drew out his blades and prepared to swing then down.

"I'm gonna," Gunther growled until a huge slash suddenly appeared on the titan's nape. "Huh?"

"Why did ya," Oluo snapped at Gunther until he saw the titan just drop. "What the-?"

Suddenly, they all heard loud humming and _swoosh _sounds as the titans barely moved. Titans groaned before falling onto the ground. Some fell in multiple pieces, the others had their head completely torn off and the others had their napes splattered against the tree trunks. Blood splattered on the ground before the titans started spewing out steam and evaporating into nothing but thin air.

"Who in the world," Oluo gawked until he heard some trees and leaves rustling. "There!"

Levi glanced at the black hooded figures vanish into the trees. "AFTER THEM!"

The squadron wasted no time in zooming after them. As their 3D manoeuvre gear pulled them along, Levi saw five different figures hiding themselves amongst the trees. He clucked his tongue in annoyance as they began to split up.

"Shit these guys are good," Levi scowled before turning to his members. "Corner them one by one."

"Yes heichou!"

They darted after the different figures while Levi had gone for the one in front of them. He pulled himself along and released more gas to propel his body forward, closing in on the figure. The figure however looked back and started bouncing and leaping sudden bounds. Levi bit his lip darkly while watching the figure's movements carefully. He fired a hook towards one of the branches and swung himself closer. The moment he closed in, Levi shot out the hook and wrapped it around the figure's leg. With one pull, he dragged the figure down.

"Get over here, you bastard," Levi growled as he and the figure came falling down.

As they came falling down, the figure tried to grab a branch only to snap from their weight. Levi immediately fired a hook that pulled him across while he grabbed also the figure's arm. The forest had huge trees and he saw the leaves falling all the way down along with the branch with a muffled _thud_ onto the forest floor. The moment he got himself up, he threw the figure onto another branch which left him hanging. Levi landed on a branch before looking closely at the icy blue eyes hidden beneath the hood.

"Not bad for someone who doesn't have a 3D-Manoeuvre Gear," Levi remarked, hoping to ease the tension. "Can you pull yourself up?"

The figure didn't answer but easily hauled himself up anyway. "Reconnaissance Legion?"

Levi blinked when he saw the figure's eyes looking at the patch on his cloak. "Yes."

The two remained silent for a moment as Levi glanced at the hooded figure. He had never met anyone with glowing icy blue eyes before. He shifted himself a bit to make himself more comfortable and folded his arms.

"How long as you going to keep on that hood," Levi raised an eyebrow. "It's hot in there."

The figure remained silent.

Levi shrugged and stood up, watching out for his teammates. He looked around and tried to listen closely as he heard some loud hissing and yelling in the forest. He knew that the members of his squad could take care of themselves but they were fighting very combat capable people. He looked at the figure once again, noticing how the cloak dropped onto the shoulders. All of a sudden, the figure jumped up.

"AGH! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG," the figure snapped moodily and threw off his cloak. "FUCK THIS!"

Levi chuckled in amusement but stared in surprise at the red hair that seemed to almost defy gravity. The figure under the hood was a pale skinned red haired boy with icy blue eyes. The boy nonchalantly let the cloak hang on his shoulders. He let out a disgruntled snort until he saw a hand being offered to him.

"Levi Ackerman. You?"

The red haired boy raised an eyebrow before smirking and taking his hand, giving him a firm hand shake. "Tala Valkov."

Tala and Levi stayed quiet while sitting the forest. The winds brushed past them as they leaned against the trunks. They didn't say anything but the two men were waiting for their teammates. Levi glanced at Tala for a moment, noticing his athletic build. In the Titan-infested lands past Wall Rose, it would take someone with great balls and skill with a 3D-manouvre gear to survive. Yet this guy looked like he did not even use one yet he managed to live around. To even leap onto one of those branches, that kind of physical capacity would take superhuman skills. Without 3D Manuevre Gear, fighting titans and living in Titan infested lands meant having great athletic skills either to run or kill it.

"So where are the others," Levi asked.

"I pop the same question to you."

Levi blinked several times. "Huh?"

"The chick, the blondie, the chunky one and the dickless loudmouth," Tala said while looking at his sheathe, brushing off some of the dirt. "Where are they?"

Levi chuckled at the nicknames. "I'm guessing the dickless loudmouth would be Oluo."

"Oluo Bossard, 39 kills, 9 assists," Tala chuckled in amusement.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "You know my team?"

"The only ones who wouldn't know your team would be those in the inner wall."

Levi nodded slowly; many people knew the Special Operations Squad only by feat but never really by their names. He glanced at Tala before wondering how he managed to gain information regarding his team. Not many people know who are members of the squad, Levi mused. But what continued to bother him was how Tala managed to survive even by using a plain sword. The sword looked a bit too unwieldy for his size but Tala had swung it around as if it were just a twig to him. Tala began gently brushing his finger against his sword before sighing in annoyance.

"Shit," he muttered and sheathed his sword back. "I'm gonna have to ask Ian to sharpen or at least modify the blade. It blunts too fast."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Ian?"

Before Tala could say anything, both of them heard a loud yell.

"Tala! HEEEEEEELP!"

Tala and Levi looked up when they saw a small purple haired boy leaping onto the branches towards them. From behind, the boy was being chased by one of Levi's. Ian yelped before leaping high into the air while Gunther literally hounded him. The small boy slipped into one of the holes to which Gunther easily just grabbed him by his collar, dragging him back all the way to Levi. Levi stared in amusement as Ian dangled by his jumper.

"Sorry, _heichou_," Gunther gasped heavily and hung Ian by his pants. "This one knew how to hide and slip away."

Ian stuck out his tongue impishly. "Tala, he's bullying me! Ground him!"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Ian, I am not his commander nor am I his mother."

"Yeah kid," Gunther raised an eyebrow, snickering. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"You're a bully," Ian growled while kicking and struggling. "Now put me down!"

Before they could say anything, Tala, Levi, Ian and Gunther heard a loud girlish scream behind the trees. Right after that, they heard a loud maniacal psychotic laughter as they saw Oluo burst out from the trees. He screamed in terror with his face as pale as a sheet while Tala recognized one of his own chasing after Oluo. Right behind Oluo, Tala saw his lilac haired brother quickly catch up to Oluo before grabbing him by his jacket and slamming him to the tree.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"_HEICHOU_, HELP! A PSYCHOPATHIC MURDERER IS AFTER ME!"

Levi glanced at Tala with a skeptical look. "One of yours?"

Tala shrugged nonchalantly. "Yep and he's the lucky bastard who decided to tick off Bryan."

Ian snickered evilly and sang. "Ooooh whoever that is, he's screwed."

Levi sighed while noticing that Oluo managed to slip away from Bryan's grip when other male had nearly punched him through the tree. Oluo continued to scream in fear while trying to get away while Bryan pulled out his sword. Bryan's eyes watched Oluo's movements as a psychotic smile slowly curved up his face. He gripped his sword tightly before leaping high into the air.

"I'm gonna make you into minced meat, you little fucker," Bryan howled maniacally with am evil grin. "Or maybe I should just rip your balls out and make ya eat it!"

"A-ah! STAY AWAY!"

Tala sniggered and face-palmed. "So much for one of humanity's strongest..."

Oluo screamed in fear while being pulled by his 3D Manuevre gear. Despite lacking the gear, Bryan bounced off the trees and launched himself towards Oluo. He narrowed his eyes while looking at the strings and the workings of the gear before noticing the light glint off one of the strings. His sword hummed loudly as he swooped right past Oluo and snapped one of the cords with a single slash. Yelping, Oluo fell out of balance and headed straight for the ground until Bryan grabbed him by his cravat and threw him roughly against the tree.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing and turning to Tala. "Call him off."

"Who? Bryan," Tala shook his head vehemently. "Are you out of your mind? Once something ticked him off, there's no stopping him."

"He's one of yours, can't take control of him?"

"I can but I prefer watching your dickless loudmouth friend get his ass whooped."

Levi could only sigh while Oluo shivered fearfully until Bryan threw him at Tala and Levi in annoyance. He leapt over to the branches before removing sheathing his sword and leaning against the tree trunk with an annoyed snort. Ian, Tala, Gunther and Levi looked at a traumatized Oluo as he began muttering gibberish. They all looked up at Bryan who nonchalantly blew his nails.

"What? The bastard tried to kill me," Bryan growled angrily, glaring at the shivering man. "He was freakin' chopping down trees and sending the squirrels after me! They're out to steal my soul!"

"Bryan, there are no squirrels out to kill you," Tala rolled his eyes and shook his head. "And they are definitely not out to steal your soul."

"They're evil," Bryan let out a bestial growl, narrowing his eyes into dangerous slits. "Evil~."

Tala shook his head, bowing to Levi. "You'll have to excuse Bryan. Someone dropped him on his head when he was a child."

Before Levi could say anything about a psychotic Bryan, Eld suddenly dropped from above with several _thud_ sounds echoing throughout the forest. Levi then saw Eld suddenly dangle right in front of him, tangled in his won manoeuvre gear and his swords broken. He blinked several times in disbelief until a big muscular blonde dropped inaudibly behind him. The moment he cast his shadow, Levi turned around to see the big blonde male behind him while stabbing the broken blades into the wall.

"It was his attempt to stab me," Spencer shrugged nonchalantly.

Tala shook his head. "So you decided to amuse him by letting him stab you?"

"Well yes and sorry for being late," the big blonde chuckled and pointed at the hanging Eld. "This guy was more trouble than he's worth."

"Well they are humanity's strongest, Spencer," Tala chuckled before looking around, realizing that his younger brother was missing. "Hm? Where's Kai?"

"_Heichou_!"

Levi looked up to see Petra landing right on the branches. Petra gasped heavily before holding her knees trying to catch her breath. Oluo and the others immediately gathered themselves while Petra tried to shake off her daze. Levi helped Petra stand up straight, holding her shoulders.

"Petra, what happened?"

"There... Aberants... Two... Boy," she gasped heavily. "Fighting..."

Suddenly, the trees burst with the Aberant crashing onto the tree. Levi and the whole Special Operations Squad pulled away with their 3D-manouvre gear while Tala and the others jumped to higher branches. The Aberant titan roared and began trying to scale the tree until someone in a black hood dropped in and dragged his sword into the nape. The flesh fell off and the titan slowly slumped to the ground. Before the titan could crash down, the figure jumped onto its face and leapt up into the air. When he launched up, he dropped onto the branch before walking towards Tala.

"Lots of Aberants and 15-metre Eotenas this season," the figure reported. "That's the 6th kill this week."

Tala nodded and pat the figure on the shoulder. "At this rate, we'd even be up par with the Legion - don't you think so, Kai?"

Kai dropped his hood and revealed his two toned hair and blue shark fins on his face. Levi looked at the band of boys who managed to fight on par with his team and even scare Oluo into submission. He remembered the first time he had saved Oluo who had screamed like a little child and that was the last time he heard him scream that way. Or so he thought. Levi glanced now at Oluo's new fear: the psychotic Bryan who Tala couldn't even rein in or maybe he could but preferred letting a loose cannon like Bryan run around. He couldn't believe that all five of them managed to survive without 3D-Manouevre Gear.

"Hold on," Petra looked at the five of them. "Who are you guys?"

Tala turned to face her and pointed to himself, proudly smirking. "Tala Valkov. Captain of Blitzkrieg Boys."

Bryan snickered and muttered. "So he wishes."

Tala pouted. "Shut up, Bryan. No one asked you."

"Forgive me, o gracious captain," Bryan mocked hurt.

"Fuck you, Bryan."

"Ugh what the hell? Incest much?"

Kai rolled his eyes and ignored the two bickering boys. "Kai Hiwatari."

The big blonde male smiled. "Spencer Petrov."

"Ian Papov," the little boy grinned.

Petra nodded before looking at Levi. "_Heichou_, maybe we should bring them back?"

Levi nodded. "Grab 'em. Let's go."

"What," Ian yelped as Gunther picked him up. "Hey!"

Tala drew his sword. "What the hell is going on?"

Levi turned to him and shot out the hooks to help pull him along. "It's not safe here. If you guys can keep up which I highly doubt you will, we're going to have to carry you since our horses seem to have run off."

Tala watched Eld trying to grab both Kai and Spencer while Bryan growled and hissed at Petra. Tala sighed deeply and glanced at Levi then took a look at his sword. If anything, the longer they stayed out there – the higher their chances of being killed. Even though they managed to survive, Tala wasn't sure how long they could all last. He couldn't even remember the last time he ate. He looked at his teammates before slowly sheathing his blade.

"Guys, let them," Tala ordered. "Even if they do get us, they can't kill us."

Ian gawked at Tala. "But Tal…!"

"No buts, Ian," Tala cut off the small member before turning to Levi and raising his arms. "We surrender."

**Well, that's Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I really want your thoughts on this. This is my first Shingeki fanfiction after all! No reviews = no next chapter**


	2. Welcome to The Legion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and Shingeki no Kyojin!**

**Chapter 2 - Welcome To The Legion**

_Flashback_

"Get up!"

A seven year old Tala lay on the floor, bloodied and bruised. He could barely see the details on the person's face but he could definitely tell who they are. His left eye was shut while his right eye was half closed. He tried to push himself off the floor only to crash back on the stone pavement. Tala could feel his body aching and screaming in agony but he knew he had to keep his eyes open. His ears twitched when he heard the water dripping off the pipes as he managed to crawl his way to a wall. Everywhere around him was enshrouded in darkness with only a small beam of light shining from the door.

"A weakling. Just like your useless mother."

Tala hissed in pain and whimpered. "Mama wasn't useless..."

"Hmph," the man turned away. "Throw those others in."

Tala shuddered with fear, holding himself while looking around. He recognized the place; it was the place of his past. He glanced at his hand and remembered all the experiments done to him and all the cruel training. The whiplashes echoed loudly in his mind along with his screams of terror. He snapped out of it when he looked at the four boys on the ground who had been thrown in. All of them had welts; some of their welts were even ripped open. Tala shivered fearfully while looking at the four boys slowly gathered themselves together.

"Hmph, leave them there. Until they learn."

After that, the door was slammed in their faces.

Tala swallowed nervously while looking at the boys who had been thrown in. Despite it being pitch black, Tala focused carefully until he heard something crackle. Tala soon found a small fire as a source of light when he saw their faces. He saw a younger version of Spencer who unlike now was scrawny and sort of lanky. Nonetheless, he had been the tallest and had the kindest look in his eyes. Despite the bruises and the dirt, Tala found himself looking at an unaffected 10 year old Spencer.

"Ugh, someone had more to drink today," a tall lanky blonde looked at his arms.

The lilac haired boy grinned. "Hehe, I still got one of the spikes stuck ta my back! Ya wanna see?"

"Gross, Bryan. Get that out before you get infected."

"Awww fine."

Tala looked at another two-toned haired male whose red eyes seemed focused on the welts on his arm. He gingerly began to trace it before spitting onto it, rubbing away some of the dirt. The boy slowly looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?"

Tala staggered back, shaking his head. "N-nothing."

The boy named Bryan smirked. "How's the grandson putting up?"

The two toned haired male seethed venomously. "He's not my grandfather."

Swallowing hard, Tala then looked at the small little boy whimpering.

"I-I didn't mean to," the little boy sobbed into his knees. "I didn't mean to!"

_I didn't mean to!_

Suddenly, all of the boys shattered into thousands and thousands of red shards save for Tala. The red head staggered back in fear as he saw the darkness swirling around him and screams began to fill his ears. He tried to cover his ears but the screams got louder. Terrifying music howled angrily in his ears as he was thrown down a swirling pit with people howling and mockingly laughing at him. Tala desperately tried to reach out but any cliff he tried to hold onto crumbled.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

_Flashback End_

"Agh," Tala suddenly sat up, sweating.

He looked around him and found him and his teammates in a room full of beds. He placed his hand on his chest, feeling his heart pound hard and threatening to burst out. Tala closed his eyes while trying to calm himself, breathing heavily. He let out a sigh of relief, seeing that some of their wounds had been attended to. A small smile curved up his lips before opening up his own shirt to see a bandage across his chest. He fingered the bandage gently, seeing a new bandage placed over an old one that he had placed before.

"Nightmare?"

Tala kicked off the bed and got into fighting stance, staring down at Levi. "Where…?"

"You're in the Reconnaissance Corp's outpost near Trost ," Levi folded his arms and glanced at the other members."You guys are lucky to even have survived this far."

Tala glanced at the others and growled. "What did you do with them?"

"Kai, Ian and Spencer dropped out of exhaustion after awhile but we had to tranquilize Bryan."

Tala chuckled; trust Bryan to kick up a mad fuss. "What do you mean dropped out of exhaustion? That normally doesn't happen "

Levi shrugged nonchalantly. "It's probably because you guys have been fighting without food for a long time."

Hearing his stomach rumbling, Tala hung his head and admitted mildly. "We were okay for the last 2 years until the titans started multiplying in number. We had food but we didn't have the luxury of sitting down to eat."

Levi nodded. "You five were in titan territory in Wall Maria. Anybody would be surprised that you five managed to survive."

Tala shrugged until he heard groans. He looked around and found Bryan, Spencer, Kai and Ian slowly sitting up. Bryan let out an annoyed growl and rubbed his head.

"Agh, did someone bash me with a truck or something," Bryan groaned.

Tala beamed and jumped towards Bryan, hugging him. "Bryan!"

Bryan glanced at Tala and chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Hey, Red. How the hell did we get here?"

"Levi brought us here."

"Who the hell is," Bryan slowly turned to see humanity's strongest at the door, slowly narrowing his eyes into deadly slits. "You...!"

"I'm surprised. People usually die after getting hit by 10 tranq darts," Levi chuckled.

Bryan lunged at Levi and venomously spat, only to be held back by Tala. "Fucking bastard, I'm gonna tranq your little ass and shove a rusty knife up yer ass!"

Tala couldn't help but beam at how Bryan managed to survive 10 tranquilizer shots. They probably learned later on that the tranquilizers for humans don't work on him. He frowned upon remembering how Boris would put them down for easy torturing. They were shot more than enough to kill a person and with the way they were shoved with drugs, tranquilizers were like soft drinks to Bryan. He remembered how Bryan had the worst case of anger management and slaughtered numerous opponents by simply getting angry. But he now had another task at hand.

"Bryan, he had to," Tala struggled and protested. "You were about to kill Oluo!"

"The dickless loudmouth?! That bastard can go fuck himself!"

Levi sighed while watching Tala trying desperately to restrain the more muscular lilac haired male. He didn't expect Bryan to get up after 6 hours and those tranquilizers were made for horses. He remembered how Oluo started freaking out by simply looking at him. Especially when he started smiling psychotically. He shook his head; he had never seen anyone that blood thirsty but after Gunther's idea to put him down using horse tranquilizers – it was good enough. But ten horse tranquilizers, Levi shook his head. The kid was a monster!

_Far worse than Eren and I thought he was bad,_ Levi watched Bryan interact with Tala.

"Bryan... Stop..."

Bryan quit struggling when he and Tala looked back, only to see Spencer sitting up.

"Spencer!"

The tall muscular blonde chuckled. "Hey. Wow, I don't remember the last time I've slept on a bed."

Bryan shrugged nonchalantly and began counting his fingers. "That would be 10 months ago. Before Boris brought in some Titans that devastated the entire Russia."

Levi swivelled his head towards the three of them. "He brought in Titans?"

"Yep because he's one sick motherfucker," Bryan chuckled darkly and helped himself off the bed. "Bastard imports all sort of shit. Titans, Martians, Decepticons, Yoma - you name it."

"For what," Levi shook his head, vaguely imagining Hange in his head.

"He wanted to make the perfect biological weapon. An army of super soldiers," Spencer explained while looking at his palm, clenching it tightly. "He injected us and implanted all sorts of things inside us. Mostly Yoma blood though – it's what allows us to survive and be able to survive anything including tranquilizers..."

Levi chuckled. "That explains a lot. But what are Yoma? Some sort of other Titan?"

"Creatures from the Eastern lands. They eat guts," Bryan shrugged his shoulders simply before jumping on his bed, lying down. "They can vary in size. Some go as far as 50 metres depending how much energy they're packing."

Levi smirked. "Titans must be easy pickings for you then. Considering most titans here are only 15 metres except for a couple of exceptions."

"Sorta."

They all turned towards Ian who grinned, sitting up from his bed with a childish grin.

"Yoma have tentacles that shoot out or blades to turn you into minced meat. They also like animals so sometimes they can fly, some of them have multiple legs and some run on all fours and some of them have a hard hide. They even have extendable limbs! Some of them even grow back their limbs after you've chopped them off."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Like a lizard?"

Spencer shrugged. "Sort of. But Yoma are not like Titans. These creatures actually think and they talk too."

"But usually all they say is 'I want guts'," Bryan grinned psychotically. "And the regular kind is usually the type you can just hack their head off. It's kind of like the Eotenas with predictable behaviour."

Levi smirked. "So, there's an Aberrant kind as well?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah we usually call them Voracious Eaters or Awakened Beings. Awakened in a sense that they were former super soldiers who succumbed to the stuff inside them."

Levi couldn't believe that he had Super Soldiers sitting right outside of Wall Rose. But then again, that could explain why they were able to survive despite the harsh conditions. Heck, they even managed to find food but for them to easily dispatch the Special Operation's Squad was something that was a feat in itself. Levi glanced at all them; assuming that they all had the Yoma blood, what else could they possibly do?

"Titans should actually be boring for you guys," Levi shrugged. "Considering you may as well be considered super soldiers."

"Not really."

They all found Kai sitting near the window. "Yoma are easy in terms of chopping their head off. Titans have a specific spot and even then, humans have a smaller target area. Not just that, they release steam. Yoma at least just lay in pieces."

Nodding, Levi saw their bodies more closely, seeing scars and welts. "Trained ever since you guys were small?"

The five boys exchanged glances with one another, wordlessly nodding.

Levi smirked; he found five experienced fighters and all who came from Wall Maria nonetheless! Wall Maria had become Titan Territory ever since the Colossal Titan and the Armoured Titan brought it down. People had been forced to move into Wall Rose and because the rations weren't enough, they were forced to be sent out. Levi scowled at the memory of those who were thrown out. Many of his friends had been thrown out and even then; his own family prior to becoming a soldier had been thrown out. However, another idea hit him. He looked at how well-built their bodies were and how they easily managed to slaughter titans and many of the recruits were newbies…

_Perhaps I can offer them..._

"How would you like to," Levi thought his words out carefully. "Work in the Reconnaisance Legion?"

Tala and the others looked at each other. Bryan shrugged it off carelessly while looking back to his bed. Spencer looked at Ian who just bounced his shoulders a bit before flopping onto the bed. Kai however continued to look out the window while they were being offered the idea. Tala shifted uneasily in his seat while his brothers didn't seem to have any problem with it. He looked at Spencer who seemed to nod. Ian shrugged, Bryan didn't seem to care and Kai just shrugged.

"We'll go wherever you go."

Tala exhaled sharply before looking up. "That would be great."

Levi nodded.

"But there's one condition."

Levi didn't need Tala to tell him. "You are to remain one squad unless Erwin has a problem with it."

Bryan raised an eyebrow with an annoyed snort. "The head of Recon? What's his problem?"

Levi snorted. "As much as he's annoying, he does decide where teams go and how the strategies work. He hasn't been wrong as of late."

Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys exchanged glances with one another and nodded. Tala knew that if they didn't join, they would be thrown out again. He remembered the nightmares of wondering whether or not you were going to survive the next day. He knew how the Titans attacked only in the morning and although they were used to waking up at ungodly hours in the morning, Tala clenched his shirt tightly when he remembered the villages that had been ransacked by the titans and had been completely destroyed. He took one more glance at the Blitzkrieg Boys, making sure he was making the right choice. Ian shrugged nonchalantly, Bryan grinned maniacally and Spencer and Kai simply nodded at their captain. Tala then turned to Levi with smirk, folding his arms.

"So, when do we start?"

Levi nodded and headed towards the door. "You can start by meeting your teammates."

**That's Chapter 2! Please review!**


	3. Meet the Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor Shingeki no Kyojin!**

**Chapter 3 - Meet The Team**

_You're gonna have to meet your teammates._

The moment Levi left the room, Tala and the others were left in the room in silence.

"So, I guess we're working for them now," Ian shrugged. "Does this mean we actually got to take orders from Erwin?"

Bryan snorted. "Just because we're told to doesn't mean we have to. My orders come from Tala."

"Same," Spencer glanced at Tala. "Tala, you've been captain all this time. We're not ready to take orders from some other person who was rumoured to not give a fuck about how many men he had to sacrifice."

Tala sighed before looking at Kai. "Kai?"

Kai looked away from the window and looked at his teammates. "Hn?"

"Do you think it is a good idea?"

Kai remained quiet for a moment, contemplating on Tala's decision. He stood up and looked at the wounds on their bodies that had been well treated and then outside that headed into Titan Territory. Although they managed to survive, Kai remembered the times how they weren't sure they could. For once, they were actually afraid. He remembered how the rainy days made things worse for them and how they barely managed to escape.

"Well, you told him we would," Kai shrugged nonchalantly before getting up. "I guess we better make ourselves useful then."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The five boys followed down the dark hallway until they made their way towards a huge wooden door. The moment they swung the door open, Tala and the others stared at the huge cafeteria before them. The sun beamed through the windows and people began chattering around. Tala saw many of the members who were around their age and probably many those who were much older. He could see many of those who have survived many battles by just looking at their manoeuvre gear. The five boys headed off to line-up while they picked up bowls of soup.

"Wow, it kinda reminds me of back then," Ian hung his head, biting his lower lip. "Except... We never had a cafeteria."

Bryan scowled and grabbed a plate of pudding. "No shit, in Russia - everything was cold. We didn't have much to do."

"The only possible hobby there was ice sculpting," Spencer chuckled while picking up some spoon and forks. "Even then, did we have the patience?"

They all looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Thought so."

While they continued to follow the steel railing, the lunch lady gave them their food as Ian poked at it with a fork. He twitched at the sight of it and poked at it again, wondering if it was suddenly going to come to life and attack him. Kai remained quiet but he started slightly cringing at the thought of eating it, feeling his stomach turn over. Spencer saw the oil oozing out of what he thought was a burger patty and Tala suppressed the urge to puke.

"I think we get better food where the titans are," Spencer shuddered while they all looked at their food.

"B-but the oil! The fat," Bryan looked at the burger with delight. "I haven't had these in ages!"

Kai rolled his eyes sarcastically. "You're the only demented bastard who'd eat something swimming in oil."

Spencer sighed. "That's because he's the only one who can put away as much as a horse and not gain weight. He gains muscle."

They all prepared to sit down only to see that all the tables were taken. The five boys clustered together while trying to find a decent table away from all the noise. Kai sighed and remembered the one time he went to prep school. People didn't mind him and it was better that way. The only reason why people started gathering towards him was because of a good friend of his. He clenched his fist tightly and shook his head away from that memory.

"God, it's exactly like Whitney Prep," he pinched the bridge of his nose while balancing his rusted tray of food. "Everybody here is a bloody fucking chatterbox."

Ian whined. "Can't we eat outside?"

"Goddamn it, Eren! Nobody here is as fucking suicidal as you!"

"At least I'm trying to protect them instead of running around and doing nothing!"

Before they could say anything, they heard a loud slam and a tall brunette stood up. Another black haired teen stood up and grabbed each other by the collar when the whole cafeteria went silent. Everybody sighed at the sight of the two.

"Damn, Yeager and Kirstein are at it again."

"Don't Eren and Jean ever get along?"

"Yeah, the noobs are really gonna have a lot of that."

Bryan's ears twitched as he picked up the muttering. "Apparently we're batched up with those morons."

Spencer groaned. "You have got to be kidding me right?"

Ian shook his head and pointed to himself. "Even I got more nuts and bolts than those guys. You sure they are gonna be workin' with us?"

"Power tools ain't gonna work on these idiots, Ian," Kai chuckled dryly. "And yes, we are stuck with these cognitively impaired dumbasses."

Bryan raised an eyebrow at Kai with a smirk. "Cognitively impaired?"

"It's a more politically correct way of calling them stupid," Kai nonchalantly shrugged. "Anyway, let's... Tala...?"

The four boys looked around to see that their captain had gone missing. Spencer and the other three began frantically looking around until they saw Tala walking towards the table where Eren and Jean were. The four Blitzkrieg Boys paled a bit when they saw Tala approaching them.

"Stop shitting me, Yeager," Jean snapped moodily and drew back his fist to punch him until he felt a hand drop on his arm. "Huh?"

Jean found himself face to face with Tala who smiled serenely.

"Do you mind," Tala asked silkily. "People are trying to eat in peace."

Everyone stared at Tala's sudden boldness and the Blitzkrieg Boys hovered around to watch their captain. Spencer face-palmed and Bryan dropped his face into his food. Kai twitched considerably and Ian could only stare at Tala. The Blitzkrieg Boys – if anything, they all knew that the only way to solve a conflict was to throw their fists around. Well, save for Kai who had learned more diplomatic means. But Tala using words didn't really fit right in their head nor did it fit right in a sentence.

Ian winced. "He's gonna get himself killed isn't he?"

Spencer shook his head. "Looks like it."

Bryan groaned. "We're interfering?"

Kai mussed his two-toned blue hair with an annoyed snort. "It seems like it unless you're content with Tala getting decked by Yeager and Kirstein."

Spencer sighed while walking towards the group. "Come on guys."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Who the fuck do you think you are," Jean growled and glared at Tala, grabbing his wrist.

Tala shrugged. "I'm just a guy who wants to eat a decent lunch."

Eren shoved Tala aside and growled. "Who the hell are you? This is my problem!"

Tala could feel his patience wearing thin. But other than that, he knew if he didn't stop these guys now - Bryan would have popped a vein and killed them both without question. Kai would have beaten the two idiots as well but he'd rather be the one to fix it. Spencer probably would have just ignored them and Ian would have started a food fight. He decided to try going with a more diplomatic way of dealing with it.

"Yeah but when someone calls you suicidal," Tala rolled his eyes. "Then you know that person has a bolt loose."

Eren growled and pointed angrily at Jean. "That's because he's too chicken to face a titan!"

"And you're any better? I know you, Eren," Tala glowered with bright icy blue eyes. "You're only in one good piece because Armin's got the strategy and the brains and Mikasa Ackerman demolishes anything that tries to hurt you. Tell me when you can actually fight on your own WITHOUT your Titan form! So fuck off, you little shit."

The moment those words left Tala's mouth, a black blur happened in front of them. Tala got a good glimpse of Mikasa as her eyes shot daggers at him. She prepared to punch him but someone else interfered. Tala got shoved back while Kai caught her punch.

Kai barely struggled and raised an eyebrow. "Will you stop messing around with Eren? We all know he's got a psychopathic sister protecting him so quit pickin' on him."

Mikasa tried to push her punch further as Kai smirked. "Sorry, I'm not sexist."

In one fell swoop, Kai easily redirected her punch and pulled her arms behind her. Everything happened in one set-up as Kai pulled off her muffler and knotted it together. The two toned haired teen smirked and turned to Bryan.

"How'd I do?"

Bryan shrugged and nodding in approval. "Not bad. I'd be a better kidnapper but good enough."

Mikasa struggled to free her wrists while Kai stepped back. Tala blinked several times as Kai turned around to whack Tala on the head. The red head whined before looking at the two toned haired male.

"Ow, what was that for," Tala pouted.

"For being a dumbass and running off like that," Kai folded his arms and scoffed.

"B-but it's either me or Bryan!"

Kai sighed and massaged his temples. He knew the team was composed of short-tempered combat-trained Russians with Spencer having the longest. Him next and then Ian, Bryan and Tala. The reason why the three sat on the same level was because he had seen them trigger all at once and that was why his house in Moscow fell the first time.

"Anyway," Spencer stopped the two boys and looked at the both of them. "Let's head outside. I hear we have some training today."

Ian whined. "We do?"

"We're gonna need the 3D Manuevre Gear unless you wanna result to our other method," Spencer raised an eyebrow and dragged Ian along. "And if we do that, we're gonna scare the population into submission."

The other recruits glared as the five boys walked away and headed towards the practice area.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Levi sighed deeply while looking at the clean courtyard. He placed his broom aside while looking at the sparkling tiles and the polished windows. A small smile curved up his lips while turning away to head towards the office. He watched the older members tending the horses and some of the other members fixing their 3D Manoeuvre Gears.

"I didn't expect to find humans out there," Levi admitted mildly while walking towards the office of the commander. "If I had to be honest, even I would have distrusted them."

_But they saved your team, Levi._

Levi couldn't help but remember how fast the boys managed to move despite the lack of the gear. For a Survey Corps member to get up to that speed, it would have at least taken him 20 years worth of survival to move that fast. The oldest member he knew was Erwin and even he had never seen Erwin fight that fast. He shoved his hands into his pocket while walking through a dark hallway until he took a turn to see the office door of his commander. He knocked on the door, wondering if the commander had seen the new recruits.

"Come in."

"Erwin," Levi walked into the office of the commander of the Survey Corps. "You've seen the new recruits?"

Erwin nodded while jotting down a few things on paper. "They're a different sort of bunch."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Erwin shook his head. "Levi, I haven't seen them fight. That's one thing I'd like to go after though."

Humanity's strongest sighed deeply while walking towards the window that oversaw the courtyard. "Erwin, are we really going to push through with that Expedition? Many of the members are new and even Yeager has no idea how to control his powers."

"We have to get him used to it and at the same time," Erwin pointed to Shigashina on the map. "All the answers to what titans are lie in Shigashina."

Levi shook his head. "Gathering answers and getting there isn't hard. You're trying to capture the titan-shifter that killed the titans, aren't you?"

Erwin smirked and looked up at Levi. "Perceptive as ever, Levi."

"I am fully confident in my own teammates," Levi remarked offhandedly. "I am not confident in the new batch we took in. Heck, even the batch that I found in the wilderness near Wall Maria has better chances of survival. You're asking Eren and the others to risk themselves for something they don't know."

Erwin nonchalantly shrugged. "It's better they don't know. This Titan-Shifter might be one of their batchmates."

"You're saying there's a spy," Levi raised an eyebrow.

"It is a possibility, Levi. Any suspects," Erwin's lips curved up into a small smirk.

Levi remained silent while recalling those who entered. Many had entered the Reconnaissance compared to the last time. They only got three-four recruits the last time but now they had more than ten recruits. He had begun trying to recall their faces but the only face that came up from the word "titan-shifter" was Eren.

"Hard to figure out no," Erwin chuckled while looking back at the map. "Back then, humanity could not even fathom other humans being able to take on titan form. But now, that possibility has been opened to us via Eren Yeager."

Levi prepared to tell Erwin what he had heard from the Blitzkrieg Boys but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't sure that the boys wanted their "super-soldier" abilities to be revealed but he knew that with Erwin knowing, he could at least size them up. Then again, Levi shrugged, seeing is believing. He saw some of the older members trying to practice new tricks until he saw them practicing outside. Spencer easily grabbed Bryan and used his momentum to throw him over whereas Tala and Kai exchanged blows. Ian then tried tagging up with Bryan only for the blonde to easily pick him off.

"Brilliant aren't they?"

Levi turned to see Erwin standing next to him, watching the boys. "You don't say."

"Talent like this only found underground or in the wilderness," Erwin explained while looking at the boys do acrobatic tricks. "Let's see then."

Levi raised an eyebrow, quizzical. "See what?"

Erwin walked away from the window and smirked.

"Let's see what these boys can do."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eren growled in annoyance, slamming his fist on the table. "Tch, who the hell do those guys think they are?"

"I hear they're one of the new recruits found by Levi," Krista piped up while taking a bite out of her small loaf of bread. "According to the senior members, they were pretty good."

Jean rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Anyone who killed a titan can be good after awhile. Most people die on their first attempt."

"I wouldn't underestimate the boys if I were you," someone suddenly said.

They all looked up to see Petra holding an empty tray that once held food.

"Petra-_san_," Eren beamed before staring at her quizzically. "Um, wait – what do you mean?"

Petra beamed and laughed sheepishly. "_Heichou_ and the whole Special Operations Squad went out for awhile to check if there's any lands worth gaining back. And so, we tried venturing in the forest. You kinda slept in, Eren."

Eren scratched the back of his head, laughing. "Ehehe, oops…"

"Anyway," Petra continued. "While were out there, we got attacked by 6 15-metre class titans which then came a whole horde. Pretty normal for the lands past Wall Rose. And then, it suddenly happened. Before we could kill them, the five of them suddenly entered the picture in black hoods and slashed off the nape. Some of them were even strong enough to tear off the titan's whole arm and they were doing this without 3D-Manouvre Gear!"

All the new recruits gawked. "What!?"

Jean shook his head. "That's impossible!"

Reiner nodded. "I can't even imagine Spencer having the ability to gain all that air or having the ability to climb a tree."

Bertholdt stared in disbelief. "Th-they honestly don't look like much."

Ymir folded her arms and gestured to Eren. "You sure they don't have the same abilities as Eren over here?"

"Well, we don't know for sure," Petra shrugged. "But it doesn't change the fact that they were able dismember titans as far as a 15-metre class one. Although, I think only Spencer is the one who looks like he has the capability to do so."

"Spencer," Jean raised an eyebrow, recalling the image of the five Blitzkrieg Boys members. "You mean the big muscular blonde kid standing near Tala?"

Petra smiled. "Oh so you did meet them!"

Armin nodded nervously. "Yeah, Tala tried to stop a fight happening between Eren and Jean awhile ago."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Petra tapped her chin a bit before preparing to walk off. "Anyway, I'm going out to see how they do with the 3D-Manouvre Gear. _Heichou_ wants them geared up and ready for the upcoming Expedition. You guys might wanna check them out too since you're going to be working with them."

The recruits exchanged glances before following after Petra, wanting to see what they were capable of.

**That's Chapter 3! Please don't forget to review!**


	4. Demonstration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor do I own Beyblade!**

**Chapter 4 - Demonstration**

"Hmm," a bald man continued examining the recruits, walking past each and every one. "Are you positive that you still want me to train these 5?"

Erwin nodded. "Positive and with you as the former head of the Survey Corps, I'd feel more confident if you trained them, Keith."

Keith turned towards them, commanding. "Attention!"

People then gathered at the courtyard to see how the five of the boys were doing. Jean and the others sat on the side near some crates whereas Krista started taking care of the horses for the mean time. Eren and the other members of their platoon sat on the side, waiting for anything to happen.

"Geez, it's like nothing scares them," Connie gawked as the five of them readily complied with the order. "Are they even human?"

"Obviously," Jean rolled his eyes at Connie. "You don't see them eating people don't you?!"

Krista weakly nodded and piped up. "B-but they seem so... So..."

A voice suddenly cut in. "Experienced?"

They all turned around to see Nes walking towards them and taking a seat.

"Nes-_san_," Krista asked. "Where are they from?"

The older member shrugged. "I don't know. If I gotta be honest with you, these kids could arguably be at Levi's level."

Eren gaped slightly but chose to keep quiet. He looked at Tala who had tried to stop his argument with Jean awhile ago. He remembered how firm Tala's grip was on his shoulder. He also remembered how Kai easily stopped Mikasa's punch without batting an eyelash. Most people would have been terrified.

"They're... Amazing," Eren whispered while continuing to watch Shardis yelling at them.

Military training was no stranger to them. In fact, Tala would have to say that they breathed and lived the stuff that they did. He glanced at Bryan who kept an emotionless expression with Spencer, Kai and Ian. They immediately stood straight, legs at shoulder width and their right fist against their left chest. They kept a steely expression not intimidated even when he looked really close.

Keith on the other hand looked deep into their eyes and found nothing that could possibly scare them. Their eyes were dead, soulless and battle-scarred. A small smirk curved up his lips when he continued pacing to observe until he found Ian only until his waist.

"What's your name, shorty," Keith thundered. "Shouldn't you be at home playing with toys?!"

"Ian Papov, sir," Ian responded mechanically. "And sir, the toys I play with are blades that kill Titans sir!"

Keith nodded, seemingly satisfied with his response. "Where are you from?"

"From Russia, sir."

Keith narrowed his eyes. "You're nothing but small, pathetic and weak. The titans will make minced meat out of you!"

"That's only if they manage to catch me before they kill me, sir."

Keith growled. "Cocky one are you?! You sure cut out for this?!"

Ian snickered. "I'm probably more cut out for it than your hair."

The rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys could only groan inwardly at how their little brother handled things. Bryan nearly burst out laughing while Kai just hung his head to hide his smirking. Tala puffed up his cheeks while Spencer sighed. Trust Ian to start picking on their supervisor. Spencer knew they all had their own ways of dealing with superiors they didn't like. Kai kept majorly silent, Bryan would argue and snap at him, Tala would start talking mechanically, he would just nod quietly and Ian would start jabbing at any characteristic he found easy to insult.

Upon hearing their snickering, he stormed towards Bryan. "What's so funny, soldier?!"

"Nothing, sir," Bryan said mechanically.

Keith narrowed his eyes. "Name?"

"Bryan Kuznetsov."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "You're nothing but a worthless piece of crap! Go home!"

Bryan growled and narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits. "The only worthless crap around here is a titan's ass when I'm done with it!"

Keith nodded before looking at Spencer. "Name?"

"Spencer Petrov."

"Where you from?"

"Serbia, sir."

"Well that place is gone," Keith roared. "They're dead! Dead because you're weak!"

Spencer remained silent before murmuring. "It's alright. I had nothing to lose there anyway."

Keith observed Ian, Bryan and Spencer before comparing responses. Bryan and Ian had more dynamism while Spencer resorted to a more quiet response. He then walked up to Tala and Kai, looking deep into their eyes. Kai remained unmoving until Keith suddenly latched his hand on Tala's throat. Tala gasped in shock as he could feel the grip tightening around his throat.

"Someone so dainty," Keith growled as he continued gripping Tala's throat even tighter. "Should have no business in the military!"

Tala tried to pry off his fingers, dangling in the air. "Gah…!"

However, Keith failed to see the four other boys suddenly move and surround him. After that, everything happened in a blur.

"Holy," Jean gawked.

Connie rubbed his eyes and stared in disbelief. "Whoa..."

Mikasa, Armin and the other recruits could only stare at awe at how fast they moved. Spencer had immediately locked him in a full nelson while Kai swept him over. The moment Keith got hit, Spencer let go and Bryan threw a right hook to his face, sending him back while forcibly letting Tala go. Ian on the other hand did a leap frog right over Shardis to send him to the ground. All the people gawked in shock as Spencer, Kai, Bryan and Ian formed a defensive wall.

"Guys," Tala coughed a bit. "I'm fine..."

Keith himself couldn't believe their reaction time and their synchronicity. He slowly clambered to his feet while observing their gazes. All of them from their emotionless eyes became cold and calculating. Spencer stood in front of Tala, Kai stood in a triangular formation with Bryan holding the rear and Ian up front.

They're pretty synchronized for a squadron.

"Impressive," Keith walked towards them calmly. "I am guessing that the red head is your leader?"

The four boys said nothing.

Sasha shivered slightly, looking at their murderous eyes. She had never seen people with those kinds of eyes and she could visibly see scars on their bodies despite their jackets and their thick clothing. There was a long scar on Bryan's bicep and Spencer had a scar on his neck. Ian barely had any scars but Sasha knew that he must've had his own. The way they surrounded Tala was similarly to how wolves would protect their alpha male.

"Their eyes are like wolves," Sasha shivered.

"I haven't seen that kind of anger in years," Connie shuddered. "It's as if they could kill without mercy."

Erwin however remained stolid despite their anger. He watched their breathing and how their movements began to synchronize with one another the moment one got threatened. Does it happen only with him, he mused to himself.

"Erwin, I think they're going a bit hostile," Hange saw the look in their eyes. "I don't think we should trigger it. They look like the kind that can dispose people when pushed to their limit."

Erwin remained stoic. "We'll see."

Mike walked up right next to him with folded arms. "I smell their rage."

"It seems so," Erwin chuckled and remarked offhandedly. "Just... How well can they contain and control it?"

Tala watched his brothers tense up considerably. He glanced at Keith Shardis as he could feel his body trembling with fear. He placed his hands on his throat, swallowing nervously when he remembered how Boris grabbed him years ago.

"Don't worry," Tala smiled while tapping Spencer's shoulder. "He's harmless."

"Not to us," Bryan growled as his lips curved up into a bloodthirsty grin. "You know the law of the jungle."

"Kill all the bastards," Ian hissed as his black eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"And let Hades sort them out," Kai coldly growled.

Keith smirked; these boys had been hardened by war or whatever military training they were given. Whatever it was, he was amazed by their coordination before turning towards the other members of the Survey Corps. With a nod from him, they brought out their 3D-Manouvre gears along with the belts.

"Clearly you boys now how to fight humans," Keith smirked before handing hem the belts. "Let's see how well you can you fight titans! Suit up!"

The five boys nodded before walking to get their uniforms and walking away towards the changing room.

/\/\/\/\/\

"That bastard had no right to grab you like that," Bryan growled and slammed his fist against the wooden bench, letting the flickering lights highlight the angry gleam in his eyes.

Tala tried to pacify the raging Bryan. "It's alright. I think this guy is really different from Boris. He won't do what Boris did."

"True," Spencer clasped his hands together while sitting down with a hunched back on the wooden bench. "I guess we just had a pretty bad flashback."

"You know how we are with authority," Ian hung his head shamefully while looking at the empty wooden cabinet before him. "But it doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

Kai remained silent as Tala sat next to him, smiling. "Don't worry too much, alright?"

Kai smirked. "Yeah. But it ain't easy considering what we've gone through."

Wordlessly nodding, Tala followed the others into the changing room to change into their uniforms. The red head held up the brown jacket with an insignia of two wings on it along with white pants, the belt and brown boots.

"Talk about fashion make over," Tala snickered while just throwing the white pants over his shoulder. "I'm wearing something else."

Kai kept his white scarf, dark purple shirt and dark coloured stretch jeans, throwing on his jacket."Tala I think you're the only one that gives a crap on how it looks like."

"Am not! If Bryan wore something like this, it will totally put off that he has lilac hair!"

Bryan scoffed. "Dude, I don't really care. I just want something that won't snag and that isn't to heavy to lug around. As is, those 3D Manouvre Gears already look heavy."

"They're also pretty flawed."

They turned to Ian who had already ditched his jumper and into his dark brown cargo pants, placing on the belts that held the 3D manouvre gear.

"Those things are made for people who are at least 5'2. Those who are smaller probably need a custom made one," Ian reasoned while recalling how the device looked like. "Heck, it's probably while Levi's team began to fumble around a bit. I feel like if I enhanced it - we won't even need the gas."

"Well for now," Spencer donned on his jacket. "Let's stick to the stuff they've already given us. Come on, we're gonna be late."

/\/\/\/\/\

Keith Shardis looked at his watch before bellowing. "FORM!"

The five boys immediately assumed their formation. Keith began pacing while lookong at them assume their positions and their salutes. The boys kept their stoic expressions whole the other new members of the Legion watched on in curiosity. Keith nodded for a few moments and pointed at the devices behind him.

"Get on those devices and show me that you can balance," Keith roared. "NOW!"

Tala and the five boys mechanically moved in synchronizations before allowing themselves to be hooked on. As they were hoisted, Tala dangled with Kai and Bryan. Ian remained completely still and Spencer could barely be lifted off the ground.

"S-sir," one of the recruits shakily squeaked. "I-I think the blonde one is too heavy..."

Ian snorted and jabbed his finger at Reiner. 'That's bullshit. You guys just didn't place the damn thing right! He's as big as that other blonde dude!"

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that Spencer's around 190 lbs of pure muscle and bone right? That guy barely looks like Spencer's weight."

"I know but it's really the device," Ian pulled himself out of the belts, walked over to the device and began making adjustments. "All you need to do is move it a little farther in order to displace some of the force for the amount of work is force multiplied by displacement."

"We get it, Master Mathemagica," Bryan sarcastically rolled his eyes. "Just get that thing to hoist Spencer."

After a few moments, Spencer was pulled up and nearly turned over. However, he stretched out his arms to prevent himself from turning over while Ian happily began bouncing in his. Bryan trembled a bit while Kai let himself hang limply. Tala began looking at the wires holding them. Keith nodded before revealing a training ground before them.

"Now you five are going to run through a training course on how to use these known as 3D-Manouvre Gear," Keith commanded his recruits to help them suit up. "How many titans can you all kill in 20 mins? The highest record is held currently by Mikasa Ackerman of 10 kills, 15 assists."

"25 all in all," Ian whispered to Bryan while Keith continued lecturing. "I don't even remember how many we killed out there."

Bryan admitted mildly. "I lost count at 10."

"Position yourselves," Keith commanded as all five took their stand next to him. "3, 2, 1...!"

The Blitzkrieg Boys smirked in unison, shouting. "LET IT RIP!"

Everyone got shocked as they launched themselves into the air. Spencer spotted one and swung down, tearing off the nape. Bryan barely used his 3D Manuovre gear and relied on the trees, hopping along and ripping past 3. Kai flipped the swords into a reverse grip and tore right through four more. Ian went for the knees while Tala tore the whole head off.

"These kids," Keith continued to write down his observations. "Are they even human...?"

Erwin watched them carefully. "They're no ordinary soldiers. What are they exactly, Levi?"

"Something you would define as a super soldier," Levi replied curtly while folding his arms. "Even that Kai guy figured out my combat style."

More popped up as Keith continued tp watch the time and take down notes. He watched Tala soar into the air before boosting himself with some gas and pulling himself along to tear one of the titans in half. Most swords would have been blunted by those kinds of attacks, Keith mused while writing things down.

"I'm taking the legs guys," Ian called out before firing the hooks out onto the trees. "I'm goin' in! Take the bastards by their necks!"

_Ian Papov - his small size makes it easier to make tight turns and attack unexpectedly. However, most of his attacks are very focused on the legs particularly the knees and the ankles. His movements are very similar to a pendulum unlike his current teammates who are more direct. A very valuable support player but unable to fight on his own._

Bryan grinned maniacally as he ripped through one Ian incapacitated. "Yeaaaah baby!"

_Bryan Kuznetsov - agile and strong build. His capacity to jump farther allows him to save more gas. His reaction time seems to surpass the others and allows him to function as the team's sweeper. However, his bloodlust makes him very similar to a lose cannon. His battle fury may prove fatal to the team._

"Keep your eyes open, guys," Spencer warned. "We only have 20 minutes!"

_Spencer Petrov - the biggest and the bulkiest though his speed does not reflect on his size. He appears to be slower than his teammates but faster than most people his size. He is very capable of using two swords and very capable of distributing his weight. His strength could be similar to than that of an animal. However, he is more prone to looking after his teammates rather than himself._

"Hn, no problem there," Kai trashed five more fake titans.

_Kai Hiwatari - the most balanced fighter. Although not as flexible as Ian, not as strong as Spencer nor as fast as Bryan, he has complete control over the movements of his body and thus makes him very versatile. His sword movement moves faster than all his teammates and also a very tactical thinker. His lack of communication however may be detrimental in groupworks._

Tala grinned and slashed through another fake titan. "Everyone, last 10! Spencer knock them over with your weight! Ian, cut through their legs! Bryan, Kai - you two are with me! We're the assault team!"

All five nodded. "Da."

_Tala Valkov - shows very good discernment skills and leadership quality. It is no wonder that he is elected leader of the group. He also seems to have full control over all their weaknesses and easily covers up for them. Kai - his lack of communication, Bryan - his lack of control and bloodlust, Spencer - his lack for speed and, Ian for his lack of size. _

As the five boys continued to trash the fake titans, Tala noticed the last one lurking behind the trees. He began flexing his wrist and then his whole arm. His swords then looked like a rippling wave as he lunged towards the last fake titan. Spencer lunged forward with both swords drawn and his arms tensed tightly. Kai placed his blades back into the holder and yanked himself forward while Bryan boosted off the tree trunks. Ian swung low as his arms began to distort. The new recruits gawked and winced at Ian's arm twisting.

"Ugh," Connie gawked and wrinkled his nose out of disgust. "What is he doing?"

Jean shook his head, watching Bryan suddenly ricochet of the trees. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

Eren gasped as the five males converged on the fake titan. Their swords raised as they all lunged with a full blown attack. Tala's blade rippled and slashed the face of the titan while Spencer drove his blade through the skull. Kai and Bryan slashed off its nape and reduced it to shreds the moment Ian blasted both legs. The fake titan exploded into tiny wooden splinters as the five boys slingshot back to the ground. The moment they landed, Keith stopped the clock and looked at the tally sheet.

"Valkov: 12 kills, 7 assists. Petrov: 5 kills, 11 assists," Keith continued reading the paper. "Hiwatari: 7 kills, 12 assists. Kuznetsov: 13 kills, 3 assists. And lastly, Papov: 3 kills, 13 assists. Highest solo kill goes to Kuznetsov and highest assist count goes to Ian. However, highest amount of titans killed goes to a tie of both Valkov and Hiwatari."

Ian shrugged nonchalantly. "Meh as expected. Bryan just trashes everything."

"Most of your assists were either to Bryan or Kai," Spencer shrugged. "Basically, Kai, Tala and Bryan are our shredders."

Bryan smirked before glancing at a silent Kai and Tala. "But nothing beats those two when they're together."

Keith continued. "I applaud you all. All of you showed exemplary performance in both solo and team combat, discipline and, strategy. However, there is one weakness I noticed in all of you."

They blinked several times until one of the soldiers suddenly snatched Tala. Tala gasped as the Blitzkrieg Boys tried to get him only to miss and let the soldiers fall behind Keith. The Blitzkrieg Boys got ready to fight when they saw a blade put against Tala's neck.

"Now, what will you do," Keith smirked and pointed. "Without him?"

Bryan growled as his grey eyes suddenly gleamed silver. "YOU FUCKER!"

"Let Tala go," Ian pleaded.

"It's fine, I," Tala had a blade placed on his neck, pressing hard until blood fell. "Urgh."

Spencer raised his hands. "Now let's not be too hasty. Let Tala go. You don't wanna fire us up to kill all of you."

Kai remained quiet as he slowly descended to the ground, grabbing a fistful of sand. He looked closely at Shardis before standing straight. Spencer tried to settle things peacefully while Ian hid behind Spencer and Bryan was ready to lunge and kill them.

"Call them off," Kai coldly commanded. "Now."

Keith's reply was short and simple. "No."

"I gave you a chance," Kai growled before throwing the sand at Keith's face. "Get him!"

Bryan roared as a huge aura blasted from his body. It knocked down the other soldiers as he lunged forward, creating a large sonic boom to knock down the soldiers. Keith fell as Kai and Ian disabled the soldiers holding Tala while Bryan snatched him away. Spencer on the other hand grabbed Keith and gave him a life guard lock. The guards gawked in shock at their speed as Spencer tightened his grip around Shardis' neck.

"If you're really that determined to test us," Spencer growled as his blue eyes shimmered a brighter blue colour. "Then by all means, I will ask you: just how fast are you in order to prevent snapping this man's neck like a toothpick between my fingers?"

The whole Legion froze as the four males kept their ground. Ian kept his hands near his blades with Kai, Bryan and Tala positioning themselves around Spencer. A heavy silence wedged itself in between them. The winds blew ominously as their eyes watched the movement of the Legion's members.

"Kai, give me an assessment," Tala commanded.

"50 members total, 10 members are veterans - A class," Kai began looking around and observing the members of the Legion's movements. "15 members for B-class, 15 members for C-class. New recruits: 10 members. Out of all, only 2 are potential threat - both women."

Tala nodded and glanced at Bryan. "Bryan, how fast can you dispose of the B-class and the C-class?"

"Heh, in my sleep," Bryan smirked.

Tala glanced at Ian with a grin. "Ian, we'll leave the newbies to you?"

"No problem," Ian sang in amusement and drew out his swords.

Before they could begin, Erwin stepped out and commanded. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze and looked at Erwin.

"We are convinced," Erwin started and admitted mildly. "That you are powerful soldiers. However, now we would like to test your loyalty and honesty to the cause."

Spencer dropped Shardis with a snort. "What are you asking?"

Erwin smiled at their demonstration. He looked at how all the soldiers froze in fear ans how even Levi had recognized their potential. It was quite a sight to even match the skills that of Special Operations Squad.

"We intend to capture lands of the north. To begin our reclamation of the lands from the titans and fight for Wall Maria. This is to prevent the same tragedy that had happened 5 years ago."

Armin remained quiet; all the newbies hung their head when they remembered the tragedy that struck Wall Maria and Shigashina. It's what turned Mikasa and Eren into what they are today, Armin sourly remembered when he recalled the time his grandfather had left.

"Hence this is why we ask for your help. And why Levi thought it was fit to recruit you to this division of the military," Erwin continued before looking at Tala. "Now Tala I ask of you - are you willing to join this cause?"

"O-oi, why did he only ask Tala," Eren asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Probably because he was the best," Connie shrugged.

"No, it's because he's the leader of the band."

They all turned to Jean who leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

"You saw how they reacted when Shardis threatened to kill Tala," Jean pointed out. "He's that precious to them. If he wins Tala's vote then, the other four will follow."

Eren nodded while watching Commander Erwin negotiate with them.

"Sure. But under one condition."

Erwin looked closely at Tala. "And what would that be?"

"I expect the same independence Levi's squadron for mine," Tala glared. "Also, should anything happen to my brothers due to your lack of discernment then I will be the one to take your head."

/\/\/\/\/\

**That's Chapter 4! Looks like things are heating up. Please don't forget to review!**


	5. Trying To Fit In

**Me: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin and Beyblade!**

**Chapter 5 - Trying to Fit In**

While watching the five boys walk away from him, the blonde supreme commander of the legion couldn't help but have a small smile curve up his lips. He had never seen that kind of combat capacity, not ever since Levi. But unlike Levi, the boys at least were willing to move as long as that one person would agree. That one person being Tala, Erwin mused to himself while watching the boys ignore the other people and head into the barracks to change out of their clothes. Erwin chuckled while walking towards Levi who followed him to his office.

"Quite a troublesome group," Erwin chuckled while walking with Levi back to the office. "Now aren't they?"

Levi shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not their fault that they were teamed up with brats, Erwin. These kids are veterans. My team and I saw them slaughter Aberrants and 15-metre class titans with our own two eyes."

Erwin nodded. "I know. But it will be pointless if they cannot get along with their teammates."

Levi remained quiet while looking out the window where he saw the newbies talking among themselves. "Actually, I think these boys are exactly what we need."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"I may have a lead on the one who had killed the titans we captured," Erwin continued while looking at the report from Hange. "Hange was very distraught."

"No kidding, that's a big blow to us," Levi let out a disgruntled snort. "Cut to the chase, Erwin. What exactly are you planning?"

Erwin chuckled and leaned on his elbows. "These boys are not connected to the recruits who had just entered. In fact, you can say that there will be some animosity."

Humanity's strongest soldier raised an eyebrow. "You intend to use them as spies?"

"No but as Executors," Erwin nonchalantly said. "You saw how capable they were of defeating a whole squadron. And they are special also…"

The pieces then fell together in Levi's mind. "It's because they're not that close that they may actually kill the person. But how sure are you that the person is a titan shifter?"

"Why would an ordinary human want to kill the thing it needs to learn how to survive," Erwin responded simply. "Years ago, humanity never knew that they themselves could become titans and revert back. But this time, we now have that possibility. And titan shifters are different from humans, Levi. So, there's a good chance that the titans have developed a human consciousness."

Levi remained silent.

"But it's still a hunch," Erwin shrugged while standing up to look out the window, seeing the other recruits trying to train and do what the five boys had managed to do. "However Levi, what exactly do you know about them?"

Levi raised an eyebrow. "What? All I know is that they were staying in the lands outside Wall Rose for the last 4 years."

"Bryan had run so fast that he had actually created a sonic boom behind him," Erwin remarked offhandedly. "Ian had the flexibility that even I hadn't seen from Sasha. Spencer had easily moved around despite him being slightly bigger than Reiner Braun and Kai and Tala, you did see their synchronicity, didn't you?"

Levi admitted mildly. "They're very talented."

"Too talented," Erwin looked out the window and at the boys who were hanging out on the other side. "I want to know what makes them that powerful. It would have taken a Legionnaire around 20 years to do what they were doing. No, 20 years would even be too short for a person to get that kind of speed and power. Their tactics also are very rehearsed; they don't even need to communicate that much with one another than taking commands from Tala."

The shorter soldier nodded. "So what are you saying?"

"You know them better than I do, Levi. And perhaps," Erwin turned to face Levi. "They are better off being under your squadron."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eren glanced at the five boys who stayed at the corner of the courtyard, minding their own business. He couldn't believe that people were capable of moving that fast nor that calculated but the boys were perfect proof of that.

"I've only seen Mikasa move that fast," Eren thought and recalled how Levi suddenly came to their aid when he was stuck in the titan's corpse. "Her and Levi-heichou..."

"Ne, Eren?"

Eren turned to find Armin and Mikasa walking up to him. "Mikasa? Armin? What is it?"

"You saw how fast they were," Armin looked at the five boys hanging out on the side. "Maybe they cpuld help turn around humanity's stalemate. They didn't even have to communicate with each other too much."

Mikasa glared at Kai and Tala.

Eren sighed. "Mikasa, you can't possibly still be angry with Tala and Kai?"

"They insulted you, Eren," Mikasa said flatly.

"Tala may be right," Eren looked at his hand, murmuring quietly. "I have to think more for myself now. If I want to kill all those titans then, there's gotta be a quicker way to do it that doesn't get me killed right off the bat. Mikasa can't save me all the time..."

On the other hand, Hange walked up to the five boys. "Yoo hoo!"

They all looked up and she grinned.

"You boys are probably due for a medical check-up," Hange grinned at them and sang. "Erwin's orders!"

Ian shuddered. "N-no, we're fine."

Bryan paled considerably. "I-I'd rather have Spencer or Kai treat me. Thanks."

"Nonsense," Hange went up to Tala and pouting with the puppy eyes, pleading. "Please? Convince your brothers?"

Tala sighed and shook his head. "That's their choice. I don't control everything."

Hange sighed until she noticed a blot of Bryan's arm getting bigger. "Bryan, your arm is bleeding!"

Bryan looked at his arm nonchalantly. "Eh? I must've hit it somewhere."

Hange began jumping and down before grabbing Bryan's wrist. "Come on! No need to be afraid! Dr. Hange will help heal you like a bottle of cayenne pepper on an open wound!"

While Hange dragged a sputtering Bryan, Kai shivered. "I will never forget the day Rei did that."

"You mean, White Tiger's Rei," Tala raised an eyebrow. "He did that kind of shit?"

"Herbalist. His grandmother. Go figure."

On the other hand, Ian looked at Krista trying to fix her 3D Manouvre Gear. He saw her fiddling with a screwdriver before sighing deeply. He walked towards her while sitting next to her, showing her his open hand. Krista blinked several times.

"Here, let me do it," Ian offered kindly.

Krista swallowed nervously and nodded. "O-okay."

As she passed Ian the screwdriver, the smallest member began tinkering with her 3D Manouvre Gear and lubricating some of the gears. Krista stared in amazement on how easily he began to easily dismantle it and then fix it. Finally, he finished it and helped her put it on.

"I enhanced its output by 60 percent," Ian began explaining. "You should be able to manouvre better and not smack into trees. The power is adjusted as to how hard you pull the trigger."

Krista gawked; he did that in 10 minutes? "W-wow, you're amazing."

Ian laughed sheepishly and blushed a bit, scratching the back of his neck. "Hehe, thanks. It's not really a talent."

The blonde little girl shook her head and insisted. "No but it is! Even Armin does not fix his that fast!"

"Meh, it's my first time fixing this thing," Ian chuckled sheepishly. "What I did was pure basic mechanics."

On the other hand, Kai stayed on the side and kept his arms folded. He continued to keep watching people until someone stopped in front of him. He looked up to see Petra standing in front of him. She smiled kindly and sat next to him.

"Do you mind," Petra asked, hoping to ease the coldness.

Kai looked away and closed his eyes. "Hn."

Petra beamed and sat next to him. "You remind me of him."

The two-toned haired male opened one eye with a raised eyebrow. "Hm?"

"You remind me of my little brother," Petra smiled sadly and looking to the floor. "My brother joined Garrison though."

Kai nodded stiffly.

"But during that event 5 years ago," Petra softly whispered. "He was killed in trying to help those from Shigashina escape."

The male nodded. "I'm sorry."

Petra smiled fondly. "Don't be. He died saving at least 200 people. Whether it be children or adults, as long as he saved lives - he was content."

"He won't be dead as long as you carry his ideals."

Petra snapped her head towards Kai. "E-eh?"

"A person's ideals are the memories that you keep," Kai kept his gaze at his palm. "Whether good or bad, that is what keeps them alive."

Petra let her mouth hang slightly ajar. "I... I never... "

"In a world of war, you're allowed to mourn but you have one obligation to them," Kai remarked offhandedly. "You carry their ideals with you and let them see a world that they wanted to see through your eyes."

Spencer on the other hand found himself approached by Reiner. "Yes?"

"You move pretty fast for a big guy," Reiner said flatly. "You're not exactly light weight."

Spencer smirked. "Neither are you."

"I'm amazed how fast you move," Reiner looked at the damage that the Legion's older members began cleaning up. "Even in pure fist to fist combat. "

"That thing is second nature to me," Spencer replied curtly while watching Reiner's eyes "If you want to ask me something then, spit it out. No use beating around the bush."

Reiner took a step back. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I may not be as highly observant like Kai or Ian," Spencer admitted mildly before looking at Reiner straight in the eye. "But I can take note that you've been doing nothing but complimenting me."

Reiner swallowed hard before chuckling. "I simply want to learn about a comrade."

"There is nothing to learn about me," Spencer cut him off firmly. "Anything else?"

Reiner shrugged before standing beside him. "The next expedition will be coming soon."

"Yeah," Spencer replied. "So?"

"You ready?"

"More or less."

Reiner watched Spencer pull out one of his switchblades and began playing with it. After awhile, he folded it back in after realizing that Reiner was watching him. He shoved it back in his pocket while raising an eyebrow. Reiner looked away as Spencer smirked.

"What? You've never seen a knife move that fast before," Spencer asked. "I thought a warrior like you would know."

Reiner paled. "W-wait, h-how did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"That," Reiner began before shaking his head. "Nevermind."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and nodded stiffly. He glanced at Reiner and shrugged nonchalantly before pushing himself off the wall. He began walking around until he saw someone trying to lift a huge wooden beam off the ground without much success. Spencer quietly walked over to him and lifted the beam with relative ease. The man staggered over as Spencer made it stand up.

"T-thanks," the man said before staring in surprise. "Spencer?"

Spencer turned to him and blinked. "Yes, Gunther?"

Gunther couldn't believe that someone his size could easily lift the beam without any problems. He stared in amazement as Spencer began helping the others.

Tala smiled as his brothers slowly integrated themselves into the Legion. Sure they were all prtective of one another but at least they weren't as psychopathic as Mikasa. He had heard stories of the Ackerman family being stupendous killers. He wondered if Kai and she were related. He remembered the first tine Kai had suddenly gained the will to fight.

"Hey," a voice suddenly said.

Tala glanced to the side and found Eren and Jean standing there. "Yeah?"

"Wh," Eren began.

"What's the deal with you and your psychotic brothers," Jean suddenly blurted out. "Just because you're good doesn't mean ya gotta go gettin' yourself involved in the first place!"

Tala glared and stormed towards Jean, grabbing his jacket. "My brothers are anything but psychotic. At least they ain't some weak-willed shit like you!"

Eren tried to step in between. "O-oi, Jean...!"

"What is your problem," Tala coldly growled. "Spit it out, Jean Kirstein."

Jean froze. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Because I passed a woman who asked me if I knew her son named Jean Kirstein and told me how he looked like," Tala dropped Jean and fixed his jacket, smiling serenely. "I suggest you play well. You don't want to disappoint your mother now don't you?"

Jean gawked in shock and staggered back.

Eren on the other hand beamed at Tala. "You guys were amazing! Where did you guys live?"

Tala shrugged. "Borders leading to Shigashina."

When Tala mentioned his hometown, Eren froze. "Y-you came from Shigashina?"

"Borders," Tala repeated before raising an eyebrow at Eren. "You're from Shigashina?"

Eren stiffly nodded. "H-how did you survive? That place is infested!"

Tala shrugged. "My brothers and I just adapted quickly. I'm not quite sure."

Eren nodded while remembering how fast Tala and his brothers slashed his way through. He saw how Kai easily emulated Levi's style before changing to a quick draw style. Bryan zoomed past the trees with one leap while Spencer pushed one of the fake titan's heads. Ian flipped around and took out a titan while Tala cleaned up after them. He looked at his hand, remembering how he could only kill titans in his titan form. His fist clenched tightly when he looked up and bowed to Tala.

"T-Tala-san, please teach me!"

Tala staggered back in surprise. "Wh-whoa, why can't you ask Mikasa?"

"Because Mikasa keeps protecting me," Eren scowled. "I'm not a child anymore! She keeps trying to protect me! I want to survive on my own!"

Tala smirked a bit. He didn't expect Eren to have that kind of balls. Considering how he watched Mikasa baby him, he half-expected Eren to be a runt in comparison to the blonde kid who was known as Armin from what he heard. Ian had run a full-scale analysis before they had entered the cafeteria and got a hold of all the names and thus they all at least had some idea as to who was who.

"But aren't you already with Levi," Tala raised an eyebrow.

"More like under his watch because he's the only one who could stop me," Eren grumbled and looked away shamefacedly. "I need to get stronger. I want to kill all the titans!"

Jean snapped. "Damn it, Eren! He's not going to help you be...!"

"Sure why not."

Jean and Eren stopped and looked at the red-head as Tala shrugged.

"Sure why not," Tala repeated and smirked. "But I'm gonna run you to the ground when I train you. Your sister's gonna kick my ass when she finds out."

Eren nodded. "I understand but I also need to know fist to fist combat."

Tala blinked. "What for?"

"It's a long story."

Tala stared at Eren for a moment while looking at his body structure. Eren almost had the same build as he did and they could easily pass off as one another if not for his icy blue eyes and his pale white skin. He looked around to check if Mikasa was around before shrugging.

"The one who could also teach you is Bryan," Tala said while wondering where Hange could have possibly dragged him. "He's the one who could put a master kidnapper to shame."

Suddenly, the bell began to ring and the recruits looked at the commanders gathering.

"Form!"

They all lined up with Tala standing up front with Kai, Ian, Spencer and, an exhausted Bryan. Kai looked back to see Bryan and raised an eyebrow. Bryan dropped his hand on Kai's shoulder with an exhausted groan. The lilac haired male felt his heart pounding heavily against his chest while he tried to gather his breathing.

"Do you wanna know how many needles she tried to stick into me," Bryan groaned in pain.

"Do I look like I wanna know?"

"Point."

Erwin walked up to the stage and began his announcement. "Tomorrow, we will begin the 57th expedition. Today we have seen those who will be working alongside and look to many of your soldiers make sure you remember their faces because there is a good chance you will not survive."

All the members tensed up at the sound of Erwin's words.

"We will be journeying into the titan-infested lands beyind Wall Rose and head towards Shigashina in order to find the answer to our long-lasting stalemate against titans. Although we have gained extra powers," - referring to Tala and the four boys. "This does not assure our victory just yet."

Ian quietly murmured. "His strategies are flawed. No shit we're gonna die."

Spencer hushed him. "Nobody is perfect, Ian. It's easier to coördinate a small team in comparison to a large squadron."

Bryan snorted. "Peh, yeah right - we've done it with Ian's drones."

"We developed a long scouting formation in which all of you will be assigned. Get along with your teammates and we will post your assignments by tonight. This scouting formation was developed to avoid titans and to pass messages via flares to cover as much land as we can. The objective: reach Shigashina safely. Since Trost is blocked off, we have to make a full round in order to reach Shigashina. However, past Wall Rose - will be the titan-infested lands behind Wall Maria. There will be supply carts and flanks to take down normal titan. As I have mentioned, there will be flares. Each flare will mean something."

Guns were then being passed around.

"Red for normal titan."

Tala looked at the red bullet in hand.

"Black for Abberant."

Kai examined the black round in his hand, pocketing it.

"Green for direction and yellow for change in plan."

Spencer, Ian and Bryan pocketed their guns.

"As you can see," Erwin continued. "These flares will be responsible for maintaining the formation. Any misuse will put your teammates in jeopardy. This expedition will begin tomorrow."

Everyone remained silent.

"That is all. DISMISSED!"

The whole Legion saluted. "Sir!"

As the group dispersed, Eren immediately ran to Tala. "Tala?"

Tala sighed and looked at his brothers. He knew that training Eren was gonna be hard. But giving a crash course was downright impossible unless they did it nonstop. The red-head sighed before shaking his head.

"You're not telling me something," Tala pointed out flatly. "Titans cannot be defeated via hand to hand. Unless, you can become as big as one..."

Eren froze before biting his lip anxiously.

Tala sighed and looked at the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Well, can we do it?"

Ian shrugged."Basics. Possibly. MMA fighter veteran level - no."

Eren blinked. "A what...?"

Tala ignored him. "Bryan?"

Bryan snorted and folded his arms. "Kid better not whine when I teach him."

Tala turned to Spencer who shrugged.

"Well, my style's not gonna fit him unless he can magically produce a punch of at least 4000 tonnes."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "Kai?"

Kai played with his switchblade before folding it. "He's not my combat style either. I'm more stealth and speed. He makes too much noise. But strategy maybe I can."

"Well you heard them," Tala clasped his hands before smirking. "Get ready for a hoedown Eren. Things are gonna get ugly."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 5! Please don't forget to review! :) **


	6. 57th Expedition

**Me: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor Beyblade!**

**Chapter 6 - 57th Expedition**

As night befell them, everyone gathered in the bright mess hall where the lists were put out. Sasha found herself grouped up with Tala on the right flank while Krista had been grouped with Spencer. Bryan groaned at the sight of Armin's name and Ian had been grouped with Jean. Kai on the other hand growled at the sight of his name being grouped with Mikasa Ackerman.

"You have got to be kidding," Kai shoved his hand into his pockets. "I am grouped with her."

Tala patted his shoulder with a small smile. "Don't worry - she won't kill you. Not as long as you don't do shit to Eren."

"Girl's got a vendetta against me ever since I stopped her from decking your lights out," Kai snorted before smirking at his brother. "Maybe I should have let her."

Tala gasped with mock dramatics. "But you wouldn't!"

Kai shrugged. "Depends. Maybe I would."

"You love me too much," Tala hugged Kai's arm, grinning goofily.

"In a purely brotherly way," Kai smirked with a helpless smile, ruffling Tala's hair. "Anyway, did you find out who you're with?"

Tala shrugged. "I'm grouped up with Sasha and some other groups of guys. You?"

"I'm with Mikasa on the right flank," Kai narrowed his eyes. "I'm guessing they're anticipating that the Titans will attack the right."

Ian added. "I'm with one of the carriers but on the outside ring. I'm with horse face."

Bryan sniggered. "You mean Kirstein?"

"More like Kirs te stone," Ian snorted at his poor attempt at a pun. "He has good leadership but he panics easy."

Spencer looked at his grouping, tracing his name down the list. "I'm grouped with the rear flank. With a girl named Krista Lenz."

"Oh the petite blonde girl? I just fixed her 3D Manouvre gear a couple of hours ago," Ian pointed out with a grin. "Don't worry, if she has balls - she won't pull you down."

Bryan shook his head. "That sounded really bad, Ian."

"Well at least it ain't as bad as your jokes," Ian snorted. "Even yo mama wouldn't laugh at 'em."

Bryan flared and grabbed Ian by the shirt. "What did you say, banana nose?!"

Spencer groaned as Ian and Bryan began bickering. "It's too late for this shit."

"This seems oddly familiar," Kai groaned before smirking. "How did this end again?"

All of a sudden however, Tala suddenly burst into laughter. The Blitzkrieg Boys watched him strangely as he began hooting away. The laughter had become so strange that even Bryan and Ian stopped fighting. The two bickering boys exchanged glances with one another as Tala wiped a tear from his eye and sighed in relief.

"Hahaha, wow," Tala shook his head. "Just like the old times..."

The whole Blitzkrieg Boys team fell silent when they remembered their home in Russia. Before Russia burned to the ground, Kai had secured money to get them all the way to this island. However, they did not expect it to be infested with Titans.

"That's why we vowed to destroy all titans," Tala suddenly said, looking at the Blitzkrieg Boys with determination. "To bring an end to these nightmares. To not let Dranzer's sacrifice go to waste!"

Upon the mention of his bitbeast, Kai placed his hand on his chest. As his heart pulsed against his palm, a sad smile curved up his lips as he remembered their last conversation. After Zeus had shattered her, Kai remembered the terrifying weakness that overwhelmed him after. The darkness and her one last cry...

Be safe, my beloved young master.

Kai could feel her warmth pulsating from his chest and also from Tala. Bryan, Ian and Spencer remembered the sacrifice the bitbeast made to bring back their captain and their deputy captain. It had driven a hole into Tala deeply but they had never expected Kai to crumble and cry over the last remaining legacy of his mother. Spencer knew it was bound to happen but not with Kai bellowing with pure agony. Bryan could feel the sheer force from Kai's body and knew that Dranzer had not just woke the human side of him but the side that Kai had condemned for years.

"This is why we're gonna prevent people from dying in this expedition," Tala suddenly declared.

The four members of the Blitzkrieg Boys looked up and gawked at Tala.

"I'm not joking," Tala said flatly with a determined look in his eyes. "Right now, we all know that Smith's got some shit he's not saying and that this formation may be good for communications but not offense which is why I had Ian," - he glanced at the small boy who nodded. "Gather up some of our old combat gear that will allow us to figure things out."

Ian revealed their old communicators. "This thing has a detection rate of 5 km at maximum. I measured our distances from one another and the only one who would be the hardest to contact is Kai. He's too far out."

"Not for me," Tala grinned and slung his arm around Kai. "I'm right flank also."

Bryan sniggered evilly. "Huehuehue, now that's gonna be fun~."

"The best tag team," Spencer chuckled in amusement, imagining the battle unfold. "Whether Levi or Smith knew or not well - this is gonna be good."

Ian sang. "I'll bring popcorn!"

Tala smirked at Kai. "You ready?"

Kai could only shrug but smirked. "When was I not?"

/\/\/\/\/\

The next day came down as they all began assembling towards the gate. The sun beamed through the windows. Bryan groaned and pulled himself out of bed, tumbling off. Ian fell off the bed as Kai and Tala popped out of their beds with hair on their faces. Spencer managed to get up and had pulled aside the drapes to let the sun in.

"Guys get up," Spencer ordered. "The expedition is today."

Ian groaned. "Ehhhh, 10 more minutes..."

"Ian," Spencer chidded as he had noticed Bryan still slept. "Bryan?"

No response.

"Bryan?"

All Spencer heard was a contented snore from the lilac haired male.

"Oh no," Spencer groaned while Kai and Tala gathered themselves together. "Guys get ready. I'm gonna wake him up."

Ian, Tala and Kai suddenly woke up and immediately moved away. They knew for a fact that Bryan was the hardest to wake up. He snored contentedly from the floor while Spencer inched slowly towards him.

"Shit, do we have a shield," Spencer glanced at the three boys who all shook their heads. "Damn it."

Tala shrugged hopefully. "Maybe we can run when we say it."

Kai shook his head. "You sure you want that?"

"It could work," Ian grinned wistfully. "We just gotta hide the moment he lets loose."

Spencer sighed while looking at the sleeping bloodthisty soldier. Normally in Biovolt, they would wake him by dropping a bucket of cold water on his face. But they were not from Biovolt. No, Spencer shook his head. There has to be a better way!

"Looks like we have no choice," Ian swallowed and raised his hand. "I volunteer as tribute."

Spencer blinked in disbelief. "Ian, we're not in Panema nor are you Katniss Everdeen."

"No guys get ready to take cover," Ian breathed in sharply before declaring. "SQUIRRELS!"

That instantly got Bryan up but he immediately began throwing stuff. Kai dropped to the ground as he dodged a flying pillow. Tala yelped and jumped away as Bryan got a knife and threw it at him. Spencer hid behind a wall while Ian jumped under the bed.

"WHERE ARE THEY," Bryan roared. "WHERE ARE THOSE DEMONS?!"

Spencer immediately grabbed Bryan by the shoulders, shaking the daze out of him. "BRYAN, THERE ARE NO SQUIRRELS IN THE ROOM...!"

"YOU LIE," Bryan tackled Spencer to the ground and began bludgeoning him.

While they were yelling and fighting, nobody had noticed Petra and Krista standing at the door. Spencer and Bryan were tumbling through the mess as they threw fists one another. Kai and Tala immediately got caught in the fray as Bryan punched them both.

"Oh that's it," Kai growled as his eyes gleamed darkly, jumping into the fray.

Tala screamed in delight as he began punching Bryan as well. Ian, seeing his brothers beating up each other, lunged into the fray as they started throwing fists at one another. Kai had managed to kick Bryan who then fell on top of Spencer and began wrestling with him.

"Bryaaaaaaaan!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, SQUIRREL!"

"I'm not a squirrel!"

"FUCK YOU PENIS NOSE!"

"Guys get a hold of yourselves! We'll wake up the rest of the crew!"

Petra wasn't sure what to think. She saw what Levi placed his bet on beat the daylights out of each other and they had an expedition to go on. But nonetheless, she expected them to be human just not the type to be brawling and laughing at each other while they were at it.

"They're really a different sort of group," Krista giggled softly.

"Yeah they sure are," Petra smiled while looking at all five boys strewn all over the floor. "Alright, that's enough. We got an expedition to go on!"

The Blitzkrieg Boys immediately froze and saw Petra by the door. They quickly fixed their beds, folded their sheets and stood in one line with a salute. Petra gawked how they were suddenly human in one moment and then mechanical the next.

"Ready and reporting for duty," Tala immediately said.

The four boys remained silent as Petra stared in amazement. She had not expected them to move that fast but now their room was pristine clean instead of being the usual mess she expected boys to make. She soon found herself wondering; where did they grow up? She knew the country of Russia but something was amiss in their story. She looked at them and then nodded with a beaming smile.

"Morning, ready for the expedition?"

Tala nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Petra shook her head with a cheerful smile. "Guys you don't need to be formal with me. You can just call me Petra!"

The boys just exchanged glances with one another as she stepped aside to reveal Krista.

"Oh and Krista will be bringing you there," Petra smiled before patting the small girl on the shoulder. "Good luck!"

Krista froze as she stood in front of the intimidating Russians. She could feel her body tensing up as she looked deeply into their eyes. She could feel her whole body trembling in fear before pointing down the hallway.

"Sh-shall we," Krista stammered sheepishly.

Before they could say anything, Ian peeked out from behind Spencer. "Hey Krista, how's your new gear working out for you?"

Krista relaxed with a smile; good thing Ian broke the ice. "Mm, I never realized how fast I could fly with it."

Ian grinned proudly at his achievement. "Told ya. These things need a lot of work. Anyway, we better head out. Erwin might have his panties in a twist if we're not there."

/\/\/\/\/\

As they all assembled by the gate, the boys spread out to their different spots. Bryan had been placed in the left flank while Spencer and Ian guarded the rear. Kai and Tala stationed themselves near Mikasa and Sasha while waiting for the gate to open.

"Just as you said Tala," Kai hung his head slightly, whispering in a low voice. "Centre rear."

Tala smirked. "When it comes to knowing how leaders think, I think I'd be the best."

Kai let out a hollow chuckle. "Definitely, even though sometimes your brain isn't all there."

"Hey I resent that!"

Erwin then suddenly declared. "The 57th Expedition will now begin! All units remember your assignments! This is the day we claim another land for mankind!"

Kai looked around and raised an eyebrow at Tala. "Are we gonna go with our Awakened Forms?"

Tala shook his head and looked at the other members. "We have to wait. We can't just randomly awaken. These people might turn against us considering they have never seen awakened beings before. And they might think there are other forms of titans, based on Levi's expression, I don't think he even knows what we meant by yoma."

"I suppose," Kai trailed off before focusing on the pathway in front of him.

"Hiwatari," a voice suddenly called him.

Kai snapped out of his daze only to find Mikasa looking at him. "Hn?"

"I'm warning you," Mikasa growled. "You better not let any titan break the formation."

Kai wasn't sure if Mikasa knew that Eren was in the middle. But it seemed like she did and she did seem overly protective. Maybe they were together or something? But from what Ian gathered, they were siblings. Incest was pretty common in his own family but even then it was disgusting. But she looked nothing like him. Maybe adopted?

"Don't worry about your boyfriend," Kai smirked coldly. "Worry more on how you're gonna prevent the titans from breaking the formation."

Mikasa blushed madly. "E-Eren isn't my boyfriend!"

"You sure treat him like he's the most important thing in the world," Kai chuckled darkly and hung his head. "I know that feeling too especially with Tala."

Mikasa blinked. "Tala...?"

"He's the reason why the Blitzkrieg Boys still live today," Kai explained curtly. "Never mind. Just focus on the mission."

Meanwhile, Sasha looked at Tala who never stopped looking forward. She had never seen anyone with that bright red for hair. Was it coloured? And even his eyes, Krista was the only one with blue eyes but Tala's sparkled similarly to ice crystals that she had seen during the winter. She noticed how the colour of his pants nearly blended with his skin; how could anyone be possibly that white?

"Tala," Sasha began.

"Hm," Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Um," Sasha didn't know what to say.

"I like potatoes."

Sasha shot up with a gawk. "Huh?"

Tala shrugged. "When a conversation is getting awkward, I learned it was best to start with food. Potatoes are yummy even after you mix milk and butter to make mashed potatoes. Spencer makes them the best," - he began to ramble on.

Sasha beamed. "Ohmigod, do you think I can get to try some?"

Tala grinned. "Let's hope we survive the expedition first."

Soon, the gates lifted up when Erwin took one last look at his subordinates. Right now, they were currently unaware of the plan but he knew that a spy may have infiltrated their ranks and only the smart ones would know the true nature of his plan. He had expected Levi to get it which the small male eventually did. But the newbies knew nothing... Well except the new boys who had been taken in.

"They sure are smarter than they look," Mike remarked offhandedly and twitched his nose. "I can smell it. They know the plan."

Erwin shook his head with a chuckle. "How you can smell that I have no idea. But whatever it is, I'm praying things do work out the way they do."

"And if they don't," Mike asked.

"I don't even want to ask if it doesn't," Erwin bit his lower lip with a foreboding stare. "I'm hoping also that those boys are as powerful as Levi said they were and that they are truly as powerful as they displayed during their demonstration."

/\/\/\/\/\

**That's Chapter 6! Enjoy! Please don't forget to review!**


	7. Female Titan

_**Me: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor Beyblade nor any of the allusions I make such as to Claymore. I only own the plotline!**_

**Chapter 7 - Female Titan**

As the formation spread out, the soldiers continued to ride their horses and follow everyone's pace. Some of the junior members were watched over by the senior members whereas the supply carts were running at the outer line. Tala looked over his shoulder to see Sasha running along with him. He kept his hands close to his sword when his ears twitched from the vibrations.

"I gotta thank Kai for teaching me how to read nature," Tala admitted mildly as he quickly pulled out his blades, shouting to Sasha. "Sasha, switch places with me!"

Sasha blinked in disbelief. "Eh?"

"Just do as I say," Tala commanded.

Sasha nodded and switched places with him. The senior members gawked at him as Sasha moved to the side. Tala didn't mind the remarks but he knew something was coming their way. As they completed the switch, Tala smirked as he began counting down from 3 to 1.

"3, 2," a small smirk curved up his lips. "1...!"

Suddenly, from one of the buildings - a titan lunged at Tala as he quickly pulled the reins to force his horse to stop. The titan fell right in front of them as Sasha screamed. However, Tala kept his cool and easily led his horse to jump as he drove his blade into the titan's nape and killed it. The senior members gawked at Tala as they watched him keep his pace and continued looking forward, not knowing that Tala had sent his message via comlink as he whispered his orders.

_Change in formation - Kai, remain right flank. Bryan, move to the left flank. Spencer, take the rear. Ian, move up front to catch anything Erwin says and relay to us so we can adjust. I'm moving Central rear for Eren. This formation is sketchy._

Immediately after he sent his message, Tala got only one response from all four.

"YES SIR!"

/\/\/\/\/\

Kai hadn't changed his position and continued riding next to Mikasa. As he saw titans coming their way, a smirk curved up his lips as he prepared to slaughter it. However, he saw two horses rush past him with both soldiers drawing out their blades.

"Newbies, maintain your position," one of the soldiers commanded as he glanced at his partner. "Come on, let's take it out!"

Now Kai wasn't the type to take orders from people he didn't know. He chuckled darkly as he broke off from his formation. His horse rushed past the seniors as he stood on his horse to balance. Looking closely, Kai fired the hooks and locked it straight on the shoulders. Before the seniors could cut through it, Kai immediately tore its nape off before landing on his horse on the other side of the titan. The seniors gawked as Kai easily returned to his position and rode on.

"How the hell," one of the seniors gawked as he followed his partner. "When did that kid get there?!"

"You got me," his partner shrugged.

Mikasa couldn't help but be amazed by his uncanny control over his body. He was able to measure the distance, calculate the force and speed needed to kill the titan, land back on his horse's back and return back to formation. She remembered how fast he quickly disabled her with just one whole movement before shaking her head.

"Who are you," Mikasa murmured. "He didn't even give that titan time to attack."

"Kai Hiwatari," a voice suddenly cut through her thoughts.

She looked up to see Kai riding next to her. "Huh?"

"I can hear you from a mile away," Kai smirked while he looked forward. "Concentrate. We got something a whole lot bigger than we thought."

Mikasa blinked several times before continuing to look forward. She cast a sideward glance to Kai before looking forward. What did he mean that they were facing something a whole lot bigger than they thought? She wasn't sure but she couldn't help but wonder what was in the two toned haired male's mind.

"Erwin's got an ulterior motive," Kai remarked offhandedly. "According to Ian's intel, it's about catching the one who killed two captured titans known as Sonny and Bean."

Mikasa blinked. "The one who killed Sonny and Bean...?"

"That was a huge blow to mankind according to the intel and it is," Kai said. "I don't think Erwin's just gonna sit on his ass and let that slide."

Mikasa nodded. "So... What do you think?"

It was Kai's turn to be surprised by her question. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think killed Sonny and Bean?"

Kai remained silent for a few moments. Although he had not seen the crime scene, Ian had given him enough information to tell him what had happened. He didn't know exactly who it was but he could somewhat identify who killed them.

"Someone who could be titan size," Kai mumbled softly while pondering. "Or something that could do what we can..."

"You can titan shift," Mikasa stared aghast.

Kai blinked; that was what they called it? "Titan... Shift?"

"A person immediately becomes the size of a titan or becomes a titan. Eren suddenly did that before. When he got eaten," Mikasa hung her head ruefully. "He was able to do that after and then now, the Legion is watching over him."

That explains why Eren wanted to learn hand-to-hand combat. If I'm guessing right, he's so inexperienced that he just tackles and grapples anything he doesn't like.

Kai nodded slowly while keeping his eyes forward. A smal smirk curved up his lips; at least they could show a bit more of their power now considering someone like Eren exosted in the ranks. But it made finding the person much easier now.

"It couldn't be any regular human because they would know that killing the titan would be detrimental to mankind," Kai suddenly said.

Mikasa nodded. "So what could it be?"

"Someone who is exactly like," before Kai could finish his statement, both of them heard loud thumping. "What is...?"

When Mikasa and he looked at the horizon, they saw a a female form titan running towards them. The titan had bright blonde hair with all her muscles exposed. Kai growled to himself and pulled out his flare gun and immediately picked out the special round that Tala and the others had entrusted to him.

_Flashback_

The Blitzkrieg Boys were in their dormitory room as Bryan emerged from the shower, drying his hair. Lying down on the bed, Kai had already suited up for bed in his black tank top and dark blue boxers while Spencer folded his arms while sitting on one of the chairs and in his own white tank and camouflage design shorts. Tala on the other hand had been walking around topless in his orange boxers. Ian on the other hand pulled out something from his bag.

"These rounds are special," Ian revealed rounds in his palm. "Tala asked me to make 'em. Though, I don't get it. What for?"

They all turned to the red head.

Tala sighed and sat up, clasping his hands together. "You guys know how flawed his plans are right?"

They all nodded.

"There's something I've been wondering. I noticed that the soldiers weren't allow to question," Tala narrowed his eyes. "Although Biovolt was the same, this one is more for something ulterior. Biovolt simply wanted to make us mindless soldiers. This is different. Have you guys noticed?"

Bryan snickered. "Sounds to me that Erwin's trying to sniff out a spy."

"Yeah and it's mostly from the newbies," Spencer added.

Tala nodded as he glanced at Ian who pulled out papers. "Another thing is this, the incident of the killing of Sonny and Bean."

"Who the fuck are they," Bryan snorted.

Kai sat up and raised his eyebrow. "The captured titans?"

Tala nodded. "According to the report, there were no traces of hooks piercing the walls. But there were huge footprints left in the ground. The 3D Maneuver Gears had no trace of usage either so there's only one way to look at this..."

The boys leaned in closer.

"One of these kids can transform into a titan or at least similar to its size," Tala concluded. "So if you guys see anything strange - fire this round."

_Flashback End_

Kai loaded up the gun and sent it straight into the sky. The blue flare exploded into the sky as he saw the female form titan getting closer. He bit his lower lip and glanced at Mikasa.

"Go warn the others! I'll stall her," Kai commanded before breaking from the formation.

"Kai, wait," Mikasa tried to stop him.

Only to have her words carried away by the wind.

As Kai broke from the formation, he looked at the titan coming towards him as he pulled out his blades. Carefully watching her movement, he quickly fired out hooks onto her knees and swung over. However, she kicked him over as Kai flew straight in the air. Scowling in annoyance, Kai twisted his body in mid-air before giving himself a boost.

"The days that Boris' experiments would come in handy," Kai launched himself at her as his eyes turned bright red. "Fuck."

Before the titan could catch him, Kai slashed her wrist tendons and let her hand dangle limply. She threw her arm at him as Kai fired out the hooks again and spun with wild speed, ripping through her shoulder muscles.

"Damn it, where are they," Kai growled in annoyance until he saw her arm fall off. "Huh? Where did it...?"

The female form titan looked as shocked as he did until Kai saw Spencer pulling himself up again. Kai soon saw Ian below him and slashed away at her legs. Tala and Bryan were up in the air as well.

"You guys took long enough," Kai smirked before launching himself again.

The female titan grabbed Spencer but Bryan and Tala sawed her hand off. Spencer broke her fingers as she screeched angrily. Much to the Blitzkrieg Boys' surprise, more titans began to appear. Tala scowled in annoyance before spiraling himself up into the air and fired the hooks towards the female titan's nape.

"Shit, more titans," Bryan growled. "We're at a fucking disadvantage, Tala. Our 3D Maneuver Gear only works when we got trees!"

Tala glanced at Spencer and nodded. Seeing the signal, the big blonde disengaged and everyone backed off and went back on their horse. Tala looked at all the damage they managed to do before riding away.

"Why the fuck don't we have our swords," Bryan snapped moodily. "Didn't Spencer bring 'em?!"

"It's in one of the supply carts," Spencer shouted back. "I left it with the one nearest to Krista."

Kai nodded. "That shouldn't be too hard. Finding her."

"We bought enough time for now," Tala looked back and saw that she wasn't moving but switched his gaze towards the horde of titans coming. "But there's a horde coming. If we're gonna fight 'em here, we're gonna have to get our swords! Fast!"

"I see her," Bryan pointed up ahead. "3000 metres up ahead!"

Kai closed his eyes and began picking up voices. "They're freaking out. They're wondering what Erwin's planning but they have no idea."

"Alright," Tala nodded and glanced at Ian.

Seeing his glance, Ian nodded and veered off to the left side. Spencer pulled back a little and headed straight for the back. Kai, Bryan and Tala formed a triangular formation with the red head at the point.

"We're gonna have to injure her. Badly," Tala shook his head. "She's not gonna just get out of that form willingly."

Bryan shook his head. "How the hell do you even know it's a girl?!"

"It's a female form titan! Of course it has to be a girl," Tala rolled his eyes with a proud grin. "Unless you're telling me it could be a gay."

Kai shrugged. "It's possible. Look at Oliver - a dude and not a dude at the same time."

"Kai's got a point, Tala."

Tala rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever it is - we're gonna have to force the bastard out. And we can't do it with these stupid butter knives."

"We gotta draw that thing away from the formation," Spencer looked back at the titan running. "She's maintaining speed for now."

Tala nodded as Kai suddenly put on his hood. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Kai simply said. "If she's intelligent then that she means she has a goal, she's looking for something. You saw how her eyes were looking at our faces, Bryan."

Bryan nodded. "Best guess? It's probably Eren."

"Yep, Mr. I'm-popular-but-I'm-goddamn-suicidal," Tala chuckled dryly before donning his hood. "Alright, let's move back to the formation. Not too close but at least they are within sight!"

They all nodded as they spurred their horses to go faster. Tala bit his lower lip and took one last look at the female titan. However, he didn't expect some of the senior riders to suddenly appear and try to fight it.

"Shit," Tala yanked the reins of his horse to turn back. "They're gonna...!"

Before he could say anything, the female form titan just swung her fist and smashed one guy into the floor. The Blitzkrieg Boys stared in horror as she pulled out the hook from her shoulder and whirled around the other guy before slamming him into the floor. Bryan gawked and Kai stared in admonishment. Spencer gawked as Tala realized that they were moving slower.

"Keep moving," Tala shouted as it snapped everyone out of their daze.

Suddenly, she began to veer off and headed towards the formation. Realization hit him like a thunderbolt when they realized how far they were from the formation. He immediately pulled the reins and began pushing his horse to move faster.

"Fuck, she's heading for Eren," Tala growled.

And if we don't have our swords, we're gonna have to do it the hard way.

_**That's Chapter 7! Please don't forget to review!**_


End file.
